bugs bunny: highschool
by alistermontescue
Summary: this story follows what life was like for bugs bunny in highschool, much bugs x lola fluff, and if youread this story on deviantart, note that mmysterymachine is letting me do this
1. Chapter 1

bugs's  
life in highschool  
it was bugs's first day of highschool he got up and woke up daffy they both ate breakfast and walked to the bus stop soon the bus pulled up bugs got on and daffy did also they sat in the row on the right they got to talking bugs said "well daffy what are your goals for this year?" then daffy said "my goal is to not be socialy awkward" then bugs said "yeah good luck with that doc" then the bus arrived at the next stop and a huge muscular boy steped on and came up to bugs and daffys seat "that's my seat" then bugs says "well i don't see your name on it" then the large boy said "i'm jack and what jack wants jack gets now get out of my seat" daffy who was panicking dashed into the seat behind him  
but bugs did not budge jack then said "get out of my seat" then bugs said "you mean my seat" then jack said "no my seat" then bugs said "my seat" then jack said my seat" then bugs swiched it and said "your seat" then jack said "your seat" then bugs said well ok if you insist" then jack said "why i ought to" then the buss driver yelled "sit down back there jack then snarled "this isn't over" then daffy moved back to bugs's seat and asked him "how'd you do that" bugs answered "reverse psycology" then daffy said wow thier first 2 classes wint by pretty fast but then it was time for gym they went and suited up when they came to the gym jack was standing there then the coach came out and said you all can just call me coach ron now how many of you know the rule's of dodgeball jack and bugs were two to raise thier hands then the coach said "we'll i've got to go to the officeyou two give a demonstration while i'm gone" the second the coach left jack picked up a ball and chucked it at bugs who was facing the other way bugs heard it wizzing through the air and instinctively side stepped and turned around the ball barely missing his face then jack through two more bugs bentback and the first ball went right over him then he went into a hand stand and pushed backward and poped upinto the air dodging the second one and landed on his feet jack just stared dumb founded along with the rest of the gym class then bugs picked up a ball and threw it at him jack then saw the teacher coming and dileberately put his face in harms way then the ball hit him and he lurched backward onto the ground and then got up and ran to the coach "did you see what he just did coach the coach then started yelling at bugs "bugs you never throw a ball at someone's face" then bug's said "but he..." no dodge ball at all this week instead you'l be running the track  
the rest of the week was horrible jack got bugs into truble as much as he could but before bugs knew it it was the weekend.

bugs woke up on saturday to an obnoxious gargaling sound it was daffy his room mate gargaling mouthwash bugs said to him angrily "what are you doing up this early" daffy then says "getting ready for school" bugs then says "daffy its saturday" daffy says "why are you upset you have to go to work anyway right" then bugs's alarm went off bugs then said lowering his eyelids "i do now" he then went to his room and got his vest and name tag on and headed to the garage he then strapped on his helmet and headed for had a job delivering news papers he got on his company moped and headed out as he was on his run he thought to him self "man this year is my first year of high school and i am nervous i'mean daffy is going to be in alot of my classes again probably..." then bugs noticed a beautiful girl bunny who was walking on the side walk listening to her music as she walked across the street then a car whipped around the corner going very fast bugs jumped from his moped but before he could get there the car cliped her right leg she fell down and was in shock bugs then ran over to her her headphones had been knocked to the ground "are you okay" he asked she said in pain "i think its sprained" bugs then introduced himself "i'm bugs bugs bunny" the girl then introduced her self i'm lola bunny" bugs then said "i could give you a ride or do you have some one you can call" she handed him her phone and told it to "call home" bugs took it a man answered bugs assumed it was her father  
he told him "your daughter has been hit by a car" the man then said frantickly "what do you mean" then bugs told him don't worry she's fine just give me directions to your house and i'll bring her home" she then told him it was her freshman year of highschool bugs then said "me too are you going to acme high lola then said "yes iam and i'm guessing you are to" bugs then said yes and i'm so ready for it" bugs then said so about that ride" lola then said "sure" bugs then gave her his helmet she put it on and asked bugs "where's yours" bugs then said "that is mine" "oh well thank you" she then got on the back of his moped and grabbed his shoulders. bugs then said "hold on this things faster than it looks" he then reved it and they took off.

they had arrived at lola's house once they got there a larger bunny who was very muscular came out "who's this lola" lola then answered "this is bugs he's the one who called you" the man then said "how can i ever thank you" then he reached into his wallet bugs stopped him " no you dont have to pay me" then lola tried to walk herself to the door and fell but bugs caught her and said "here let me help you in" and scooped her up and carried her just then lola's mother came to the door and said "oh my gosh what happened" bugs then carried her in and put her on the couch then her father told her mother what happened and then she said "my what a gentlemen" bugs then said very politly "well i'm glad to have helped you lola see you at school tomarrow then her father said "now hold on i've got to repay you somehow" then her mother said why dont we give him dinner to go then her father said "why don't we let him call his parents to see if he can eat with us" then bugs said "well thats nice but i cant call them becase my mother is on the road traveling and my father left when i was young besides i wouldn't want to intrude" then her father said "oh nonsense how can you pass up grilled carrots" then her mom said with carrot cake for desert" then bugs said "we'll ok but when will you guys be eating" her father said in a few hours" then bugs said ok i'll go home and tell daffy my room mate" then her mother said"why don't you call" bugs then said "well iguess that would work to he called and told daffy everything then he sat down next to lola her father came in the room with some gause and wrapped her foot up and said "we'll get you those cruches from the basement then lola said "thanks dad" lola then said "let's look at eachother's scheduals and see if we have any classes together" as it turned out they had all of thier classes together they both laughed "what are the odds" bugs said with laughter "no kidding" lola said laughing later that night bugs ate dinner and wen't home after that

the next day bugs and daffy went to the bus stop lola's mom came by a minute or so later and dropped her off daffy asked quietly"whos the hott girl" bugs then introduced lola and daffy she said "hi daffy nice to meet you" daffy then said you are so ho..ouch" bugs stomped on his foot" her mom then said "lola don't forget your books" she then tried but couldn't carry her books so bugs said "here i'll carry them for you" then he took her four books and put them in his back pack soon the bus rumbled up the bus driver then said "well whos this  
are you new here" "yes" lola answered the bus driver asked her for her name she told him then bugs got on and said "here give me your cruches so i can pull you up once she was on the bus bugs lead her toward's the back once they sat down lola sat accross from bugs soon the bus rumbled on the next stop came then bug's said "oh no i forgot about jack" "jack?" lola asked then jack stepped into the bus he didn't even notice lola he just said well if it isn't bug's the bug and his little quier of a friend lola then said "what the heck bit your hind quarters thismorning" he turned suprised and said "well hello doll" lola then glared at him and said "dont call me doll" then jack said "ooh fiesty i'm sitting by you"lola stopped him with her cruch "no your not" then he said "c'mon doll i' dont bite" lola then said "ooh youre a bad boy" and got up as if she were going to kiss him bugs felt his heart sink but then she winked at bugs and then racked jack with her cruch grabbed him by the shirt and got in his face and said "don't ever call me doll" and pushed him to the floor of the bus then the bus driver yelled "get to your seat jack" he then sccrambled to his seat then he looked at lola and said this is not over you little b... then bugs said "jack if you wan't to live i'd suggest you don't finnish that sentence" then jack said "ohm bugs has the hots for the new girl" then a smile of pure darkness appeared accross his face "this will make messing with you easier" bugs was then confused wondering what he meant

they were now in gym and coach ron told lola to observe since she couldn't play then coach ron had to leave and told jack to start a mach jack threw two at bugs bugs then ducked under one and jumped over the next lola was in the stands along ewith everyone else she then asked "how'd he doo that " one boy answered because he's a boss" then she asked "why are they they the oonly ones in the mach" another boy answered "because it's like a school fight no one want's to get hit accidently" jack threw one up in the air picked up two and chucked them and kicked the third bugs did a cart wheel one went beside his arm another between hiarms and the last between his legs then he popped back up and then jack said "if you don't want to be pummeled help me" imeadiately every one got up and was on the court even daffy who tried not to particepate bugs rushed at him only to tap him on the shoulder with the ball the cowering daffy was relieved  
then bugs picked up four balls threw themall in the air then threw two on the ground then he punched the four as they came all going toward jack he grabbed another team mate and blocked the balls with him then tossed him aside like garbage he then told everyone to fire back they all did bugs turned and started running two balls chased him and hit the ground going upward bugs then rann up and kicked off the wall spinning around throwing two when he landed he caught two there was every one on the bleachers eccept jack and bugs lola said " holy cow whered he learn this then some one said "he is a ninja that's how" lola was staring in amasement at bugs's then picked up the dodgeball bugs was ready to cach the dodgeball but then jack got the same evil grin on his face and turned and threw the ball towards the bleachers towards lola before any one seen him bugs was there and caught it bugs then said "and that's game" the room exploded with cheers lola said wow where'd you learn all that bugs bugs then said "well i don't realy know my self they both laughed then the coach came back in and said "next wensday we'll be playing basket ball" then lola said "awsome i'm a very good basketball player" "me to" said bugs

they now were at lunch bugs carried lola's tray they then sat down at a table with daffy then they saw a student walk over to the jocks table he asked "c ca can i sit with you g guys" then one jock mocked him "we well l lets s see um no" then the jock pushed him back bugs then told porkey "there's a seat over here" then porky came and sat down he said "t th thanks m my names porky porky pig" bugs then put out his hand "bugs bunny then lola said "i'm lola" then porky said "ni nice to meet you" then daffy blurted "and i'm daffy" then bugs said " man those guys are jerks huh?" porky then said "yeah every day it's th tthe same thing" lola then said "yeah some people just don't have a life and use thier time insulting people" then to get attention daffy said "wach this" he then shot his empty milk carton at the trash can it bounced off and fell to the floor. bugs then said "its a good thing were diong basketball next week cause daffy needs the practice." they all laughed. it was then time to go. the rest of the day wen't by fast bugs enjoyed spending time helping lola the final bell rang and they all went to thier lockers bugs went with lola to help carry her books once they were on the bus lola set next to bugs as the bus drove bugs noticed lola dosing off she then fell asleep once the bus was at thier stop bugs woke her up and said "long day?" lola woke up and said "i guess so" they then got out and lola's mom was there waiting for her lola got in then bugs started to walk away but lola''s mom stopped him and said "well can i give you a ride?" bugs answered "um sure thank's" once they got to bugs's house bugs got out and wen't inside. he knew daffy would be at porky's house for a while so he decided to get some sleep while it was quiet . a while later he got a text from lola but since he was asleep he didn't get it" the rest of the week wen't by fast and on friday lola could walk without the cruches

it was the weekend bugs got a call from lola she asked him "hey bugs do you wan't to come over to my house and shoot some hoops so we can get some practice for next week?" bugs answered "sure i'll be over in a minute or two". Bugs soon pulled up to lola's,she was outside with a basket ball bugs got off of his moped. she passed him the ball and said "you first" then bugs passed it back and said "no i insist girls first" lola then said "well ok if you insist" she then dribbled it and bugs rushed her playfuly she bounced it between his legs she then came up behind him and was about to shoot it when her leg gave out. she then fell bugs then caught her she then said "he he i guess it's still a little tender" bugs then said "thats ok we can just shoot hoops and practice our aim" she then said " ok i dont think i will hurt my anckle doing that" then bugs said "it wouldn't be likely to happen" then she passed it to him he then told her "hey let's play long shot" lola then said "how do you play that" bugs then shot it from about right under the hoop then it went through he tossed it to then told her,"stand where i was".she did then,he told her"now take two big steps back" then she did,and said "oh ok i've played this before then she shot it, it went through bugs then said "good one" she replied"thanks bugs".theyplayed all afternoon then bugs said "whew lets take a break. they went inside and lola asked bugs "tea or water?" bugs answered "tea and thankyou" lola's father was at work and her mother was lyingdown they then got to talking lola then asked bugs "why are you different" bugs then said "differen't what do you mean?" lola then said "well most people don't like me they say i'm just another pretty girl" bugs then said "who ever said that about you your nothing like that" lola then said "are you saying i'm ugly" and she was about to cry bugs then stopped her and said "your so much more than that your funny and sweet and not to mention beautiful" she then said wiping the tears from her eyes "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" then she gave bugs a big hug and kissed him on the cheek "thankyou" bugs then said stunned "no problem"


	2. Chapter 2

once they had finnished bugs asked lola "what type of music do you like" lola then said "i like old music ecspecialy jazz but my favorite song is actualy billei jean by Micheal Jackson " bugs then said "jazz huh" lola says "yeah it's just soothing yet it's got a groove" bugs then asked "hey lola tonight is the night that me and daffy go bowling each weekend do you want to come?" lola then said " I'd have to ask my mother" then her mom walked in and said "ask me what " lola then asked "oh um could i go bowling with bugs and his room mate" her mom then said "sure but how do you plan on getting there" bugs then said "the thing is my neighbor granny takes us she enjoys watching us bowl plus we give her gas money besides bowling alley isn't far away" her mom then said "ok so what time should she be ready" then bugs said "around seven" then he looked at his watch "well i've got to go bye lola" then he left as lola said "see you later bugs" lola's mom then looked at her and smiled "what" lola asked. her mom then said "you like him dont you?" then lola said "well he's a very sweet person and he actualy respects me for who i am not just my body" then her mom pre tended to have a fishing pole "reel it in then let it go out then reel it in then let it go then reel it in" lola laughed and asked "mom what are you doing" then her mom said "showing you how to snag that fine catch" then they both laughed

later that night bugs and daffy were in thier bowling jackets and sitting on the couch bugs then said "you said porky is coming" then daffy said "yeah" then bugs said "ok so four" then daffy said "you mean granny's actualy bowling tonight" then bugs chuckled "no daffy lola's coming" daffy then said "oh she is then daffy said "hey we can enter the contest" then bugs said "what contest" then daffy answered "the contest to beat the best team" then bugs asked "which is" then daffy said "sylvester yosimite sam taz and wiley" then bugs said oh yeah hey youre right we should" then they heard a car honk they both went outside and got in the car bugs then asked "hey grannu could we pick up two more people" granny then answered "oh i don't see why not" they then went to lola's house bugs then got up and went to the door and then answered bugs then said "you ready" she then said "yep" bugs then looked from bottom to top she was wearing a short red skirt just a little above her knees a white shirt and had a red bow holding her ears" bugs then walked her to the car then opened the door for her "thank you bugs" she said he then said "any time" he then got in granny then introduced herself "i'm granny bugs's neighbor " lola then said "i'm lola pleasure to meet you" then granny said "you look lovely dear" lola then said "oh thanks" daffy then woke up and said "oh hi hot..ouch" bugs pinched him lola then giggled. they then picked up porky and went to the bowling alley

they were now at the bowling alley granny dropped them off and said "call me when your done" and drove away they then stepped inside and ordered thier shoes and went to lane three next to where sylvesters team was daffy then said "hey guys we challenge you" they then started bowling bugs got a strike on tht bowl then scored a 5. it was now lola's toun she ran up and got a 9 daffyy then scored a 5 porkey then got a 7 sylvesters team scored a total of 37 putting them one ahead of bugs's team bugs then boweled a strike and a spare then lola boweled two strikes and an eight lola then said "i cant believe i even got one strike let alone two" bugs then said "alright lola you might just win it for us" lola then said "i don't even bowl that often bugs then said "i guess youre either lucky or gifted " then lola laughed and said "i think it might be a bit of both" daffy then came up "bugs it's your turn i bowled a three" then bugs bowled a turkey and won the match granny came for them later they all left once they dropped off porky they went to lola's house bugs then walked her to the door and said "well good night lola" then lola said "thanks bugs it was fun" then bugs started to walk away and lola said "wait" bugs then spun around "what" she then smiled at him "dont i get a good night kiss" then bugs hesitated and then kissed her on the cheek then she said "no imean a real goodnight kiss then she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips "like that" then she went inside bugs then jumped up in the air "wohoo" then he got in the car "daffy's jaw was on the seat "did that just happen" bugs then said "yes yes it did" they then went home and went to bed"

the next day bugs and daffy got up and ate breakfast bugs then got ready for school and went to the bus stop lola was there she then said "hey bugs" he said "hey lola" the bus then came they all got on and wen't to thier usual seats lola was wearing purple shorts and a yellow tank top the bus then went to the second stop and jack came on "well if it isn't bugs" then he acted as if he was about to punch him. then bugs said "how many times do i have to kick your but before you get a brain" then jack said "you havent beat me yet and now you wont ever because now my brother is going here" his name is jeff" then a boy that looked almost exactly like jack stepped in only he was larger he saw bugs and said "he's the one who has kicked your but so many times" then jack said "you dont understand he's a lot tougher than he looks" then bugs said "thank you" jack then glared at him and said "it wasn't a compliment" then jeff said " woah whos the doll" then jack said "bro dont say..." then lola tried to kicked him he then grabbed her leg bugs then said "let her go or else" then jeff got in bugs's face and said "or else what" then bugs said "or else i'll punch you" then jeff says "what are you her boyfriend" then lola says "yes actualy he is" then the bus driver yelled "sit down back there" they then went to thier seats bugs stared at lola in shock and said "i am" lola then blushed and said "well would you rather be just a friend" then bugs said "no no it's fine just im shocked" then she said "why i already kissed you" then bugs said "yeah that was shocking too" then she giggled.

once they were at school the first part of the day wen't by slow but then they went to gym the teacher then said "alright well i dont need to tell you how to play basket ball so let's get two teams" lola bugs daffy and porky were on one team along with two other students lewis and ian the coach flipped a coin bugs called it so they started with the ball bugs dribbled the ball down the court then he passed it to lewis jack was on the other team and he rushed lewis lewis then dribbled it between his legs then came up behind him and then a nother person from the other team named abe tried to swipe it from him but lewis spunbackward and dribbled it behind him then came around abe then jack rushed him lewis then passed it to ian who was bieng blocked but spun around jeff came around the other side and caught the pass then he passed it to bugs bugs then shot a three pointer. it was now the other teams ball jack wen't down the court when lola came up and swiped the ball from him then jeff came up lola then went under him and passed it to bugs then he was running and two people were bearing down on him he then passed it to daffy but jack caught it instead he then tried to shoot it but then lewis jumped up and caught it and then passed it down court to iand then ian passed it to lola she then bounced it high then jumped off the grounnd and slamdunked it wen she landed the coach looked at her and bugs and said "come into my office now" they both thought they were in trouble he then said "do you know what you two just did" bugs then started to say "were sorry we didn't mean..." "you two just made the basket ball team" then he said "youl have to talk to your parents but if they say yes we'd be very happy to have you" then bugs said glumly "what if your parents are never around" then the coach handed him a basket ball team sighn up sheet "then just have some one who drives you around sighn these" lola then asked "if my dad could sighn his and agree to bring him to practice would that work" then the coach said "yeah sure" they  
then left soon it was lunch time bugs had gone to the cafiteria and lola wnt to her locker bugs went to a seat then he seen jack and jeff sitting at a table a ways away from him then he saw lola she was about in tears and she was walking slowly towards bugs she didn't see jeff stick his foot out she then tripped and fell to the ground then she started to cry bugs went over and tried to help her up but before he could she got up and ran away crying bugs then glared at him jeff then said "what you gonna do something" bugs then answered "i'll deal with you later"

bugs had gone to find lola he walked through the hallways until he found her locker she sat on the ground in front of it crying bugs then wen't over to console her and said "it's okay" she then said "why do jerks follow me around" bugs said "because they are intrigued by you" then lola said "no they just like looking at my body they don't care about how i feel" then she cried even harder "and every time i find a guy who actualy care's about me he either get's scared from all of the jerks that follow me or moves away" bugs then says " "well you don't have to worry about me moving away" then lola says "not now but what if some thing come's up" bugs then says "lola i'm here to stay" she then hugged him and said "thank you so much bugs" bugs then said "it's probably none of my buisness but why were you about to cry before you got tripped she then said "because a guy from the basketball team came up to me and told me that the only reason i was picked was because i was hot and that realy hurt" then bugs said " he obviously is very jealous or hasn't seen you play" then the bell rang bugs got up and helped lola to her feet then she used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her eyes. bugs then saw a group of girls standing there jaws dropped bugs then said "well i've got to go see the principal about a certain someone" then as he left one girl said to lola "girl he is a sweet heart"

later on the bus bugs and lola got to talking when bugs asked "do you think your dad would go for it" then lola said "i hope so because i realy like basket ball" once they got off bugs started walking the other way lola then said give me your paper then bugs looked down the street at his house he saw daffy go inside


	3. Chapter 3

Lola's father came to the door and said "hey I'm glad your home then he said "well hello bugs" then bugs nodded "hello sir" lola then said "daddy me and bugs have something to ask you" then he said "what" then bugs said "the acme High school basketball team wants us on the team and we need to ask you to sign these forms for us", then her father asked "when is practice" lola then answered "every Thursday and Friday after school, and our first game is this week end but it's against our school so it's like a warmup game". Her father signed the forms and said "well bugs i know how good my daughter is but how good are you at basket ball?". Bugs then said "would you mind if i showed you" then they all went outside her father then said "do you want to go first or can i" bugs then smiled and said "age before beauty". Then her father began to dribble and he went up to shoot it but bugs came up and snatched it then he took it back bugs then ran straight at her father but then turned at the last moment and dunked it" then her father said "ok I'll drive you both if you can answer one question" "what" bugs asked then her father asked "do you plan on dating my daughter". Bugs then stammered  
"i uh well i you see" then her father said "ok so you are", then he looked at lola and said "lola could you go in the house so i can give him "the talk". Then lola nodded and went inside bugs then gulped. Her father then asked bugs " what do you think of my daughter". Then bugs answered "i think she's a beautiful smart intelegent person". then her father said " okay but if you try any thing I'll string you up by your ears and nail you to a wall". then bugs said "i care about lola doc you don't have to worry". Then her father chuckled "i have to I'm her father it's my job, but i see you do care about her and, were new here so i will give you the benefit of the doubt". then bugs said "thankyou for trusting me". Then her father said,"lets go inside and take a break." once they were inside her father went to the bathroom then bugs went and sat down beside lola on the couch. she was listening to music bugs then asked "what are you listening to". she then said suprised "oh i didn't see you guy's come in". Bugs then said  
"sorry i didn't mean to startle you" then she said "I'm listening to jason mraz" then she gave bugs one earbud so he could listen. Then she turned it to a song called only human it went. "squirrel in the tree is he waching me does he give a dang does he care who iam i'm just a man is that all i am murderous crow hey what you know what you raving about what do you hold in your toes is that a twig or are you a dove of peace black dove undercover with another puzzle piece". Then bugs said "wow he's realy good". then he took the earbud out of his ear. he then said "well i've got to go home". lola then said "bye bugs see you at school".

The next day bugs went to the bus stop and met daffy. then daffy says "oh bugs i need ten bucks" then bugs says "why". "so i can pay a bet i lost" then bugs said "no". then daffy said "but i bet that you would beat up jeff for tripping lola" then bugs said "it's still no" then lola came up just as the bus pulled up. once then they wen't to school the day went by pretty fast. bugs went to lunch later that day and sat down with daffy and porky then jeff came over and said "hey bugs where's your girlfriend at" bugs had his back facing him. then jeff came up and put his hand on bug's shoulder and said hey bugs i'm talking to you. "bug's had gotten a text from lola it read "i'm at the doctor's office my anckle has been resprained the doctor says it's because of when that jerk tripped me i wont be able practice tonight" then jeff said hey I'm talking to you then bugs said "this is your fault you jerk" then he grabbed Jeff's nose in between two of his fingers then picked up his tray with his free hand and smacked it across Jeff face then jack rushed up bugs then got up and spun around and punched him in the face knocking him out then Jeff ran up and bugs round house kicked him in the face knocking him out. then the principal walked up and told bugs "in my office now." then once he was in the office the principal said "what's the big idea starting a fight in my school then bugs said "I'm sorry but if you had heard what he said "you would not be so mad at me" then the principal said "oh so what did he say to make you haul off and beat the both of them" then bugs said "yesterday he tripped my girlfriend and today she sent me a text saying that because of it her ankle was resprained because of this then jeff said to me at lunch that she was a little bi..." then the principal cut him off "well okay i see your point and i probably would have done the same thing how ever i can't let you beat up student's and get away with you won't be allowed to go to basketball practice tonight" bugs then said "okay fair is fair" then the principal said "and i will call your parent's" then bugs said "you cant call them because my dad is gone and my mom is out of town" then the principal said "well then I'll call lola's father and tell him" bugs left a while later. the end of the day came quickly and once bugs got home daffy said "thankyou" then bugs asked "for what?" then daffy said "because of you i have ten dollars" then bugs said "ohyeah the bet" bugs went to bed early.

the next day bugs went to the bus stop and lola was standing there she asked him "did you realy get in a fight yesterday" then bugs answered "yes" she then asked "why" he then answered "well the other day he tripped you and yesterday he came over and started talking about you and called you something that rhymes with witch so then i hit him in the face with a tray." then she said "wait you were fighting for me" then bugs said "well i hate it when guy's disrespect a girl it's just not right" then lola just stared at him dumbfounded "then bugs said "what" then lola said "no one has ever fought for me" then bugs said "it's none of my buisness but have you dated anyone before" then lola said "it's okay and i have dated many guys but none of them have cared about me like you do. then bugs said "well that's sadening because your amazing.

later in math the teacher handed out a small poster that gave the time of the basketball game. then lola said "oh i thought it was later then that" then bugs glanced at his it read "6:00" bugs then said "we'll have to tell your dad so he can drop us off" then lola said "in gym today we'll have to practice hard" then the bell rang and they went to english class then they sat by daffy. daffy then said "hey guys whats up" then bugs asked him "you going to the game tonight" then daffy said "if someone will give me a ride" then lola said "well my dad probably will and since you live with bugs i don't see why he wouldn't" then daffy said "then sure i'm there" then bugs said "cool" after english they went to lunch they talked about basket ball lola then said "I'm nervous about tonight. then bugs said "you'll be fine" then she said "well i hope so" then daffy came and sat down and he said "so are you guys dating" then lola said "yes why do you ask" then daffy said "well i saw you guy's kiss and got curious that's all" then bugs said "say daffy what ever happened to monica" then daffy said "she moved away over summer" then bugs said "well i'm sorry about that doc" then the bell rang and they went to gym they had a good time, surprisingly Jeff and jack were not there at did layup practice and shooting practice.  
y went to Biology and the teacher said "today class we'll be dissecting a frog" then he pulled out a scapple and told them how to use it then he pulled out the frog and layed it on the table but right as he was about to cut the frog jumped up and started to dance and sing "hello my baby hello my honey hello my ragtop gal" then it bolted out the door the entire class laughed lola then said "well that was odd" then bugs said "it certainly was" then the teacher said "uh well i guess we'll skip that lesson" then lola said " thank god i didn't want to cut up that poor little frog" soon the bell rang and they went to the bus and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

ater that night bugs was at home and he was about to fix dinner when he heard a car honk. he glanced at the clock it read five oclock. then he called "hey daffy it's time to go" then daffy came down the stairs and they went out the door and went to the car. bugs got in the back and saw that lola was in the front seat. "you guy's are really early" bugs said then lola said "well my dad was wanting to take us to dinner before the game" then her father said "yeah well i just wanted to make sure that you kids got something to eat before the game". "thankyou" said bugs then daffy said "yeah thanks" then her father said "no problem where would you guys like to go?" then daffy said "the mc cheesy shack" then her father said "ok is every one else okay with that" then bugs said "i dont care really" then lola said "fine by me" then the car headed down the street.

they soon arrived at the mc cheesy shack they went inside bugs and lola went up with lola's father to the counter. daffy went to the bathroom "do you know what he'll want" mr bunny said, then bugs said " he'll want the cheesy pizza with cheesec crust" then her father said "ok what do you want lola" then lola said "well i want mozzerela stics but they only sell them in an order of fifteen and i can't eat that much cheese" then bugs said "go ahead and get it i'll split it with you so you don't have to eat them all" then she said "ok that will work and that will mke it perfect so wer'e not bloated when we play" then her father said "and it'l save me some money. the person took thier order and gave them a recipt with the number 214 on it they went and got thier drinks and sat down.

daffy came out of the restroom and didn't notice them at the table "over here daffy" lola said. then daffy said "oh there you guy's are, where's the food?" then he sat down by mr bunny then the man at the cash register said order 214. bugs then said "i'll get it" then he went over and got the tray and brought back the food. he got his and lola's order and set it infront of them it was a big plate then lola said "well im realy glad i don't have to eat this by my self" then bugs said "yeah me too" then mr bunny got his bag of chese frys and then gave daffy his pizza, daffy then said "how did you know what my favorite is" then bugs said "i told them" then daffy said "oh thanks" then lola said "wow these mozzerela sticks are realy bugs tasted his "hey your'e right they are pretty good then lola's father said "is it alright if i try one" "go ahead mr bunny one less we have to eat is better " bugs said. then daffy said "can i have half of one" then mr bunny broke the one in half and said "here you can have this half i only wanted half to" then lola said "um bugs can you move so i can go to the ladies room" then bugs said "oh yeah sure" then he got up so she could get she left he sat back down and ate another mozzerella stick. "you are such a gentlemen to mu daughter bugs" then bugs said "thankyou sir but it's no problem she just got lucky and found one of the only guy's that respects women" then her father looked bugs in the eye's and said "could you promise me something?" then bugs said "what" then her father said "promise me that if something were to happen to me or her mother that you would take care of her" then bugs swallowed hard and said "i i promise" a while later lola came back bugs just slid down and gave her her they ate the rest of the mozzerella sticks. once they were finished they got in the car and headed to the basketball game.

once they got there bugs and lola went to the locker room the coach then handed them thier uniforms and said "you guy's are early" then lola said "um where do girls change" then the coach said "we have never had agirl on the team but you can change in the restroom stall" then lola said "okay thanks". once they had changed into thier uniforms the coach told them "well i guess you two can either hang around here or practice on the court but it wouldn't be for very long" then the sienior varsity team came then asked "why are they here" then coach higgins said "thay are the one's youl be going aginst" then bugs stammered "s say what" then coach higgins said "don't worry it's just to test the freshmen team and set thier skills" then lola said "oh okay so it's like a test meant to challenge us for game's to come" then coach higgins looked at her and said "exactly"

it wasn't for a while later that the rest of the freshman team started showing up soon bugs and lola were accompanied by taz ,sylvester,porky,wiley and,elmer fudd. they waited for a while and eventualy coach higgins came and said were ready they all lined up at the door to the gym the coach had them single file. then from outside the door they heard the principal say "let's give a warm welcome to our freshman toonsquad"  
then bugs pushed open the doors and the team ran out onto the court the crowd the other team came out and they cheered louder. then the coach told bugs to get in ce n ter court and he did then one of the seniors did aswell. the coach came over and took the ball and threw it up in the air bugs jumped up but the boy on the other team swiped it and passed it back to his team then another boy caught it and dribbled it down court taz rushed him but then he passed it to another boy named ryan,ryan then went for a layup but lola came in and swiped it from him then she went down court in the opposite direction and passed it to wiley and then wiley passed it to taz and taz scored. bugs went over and told lola "good job" ryan then said to lola "nice moves doll" then lola was about to punch him but bugs put his hand on her shoulder and said "c'mon lola he's not worth it then she relaxed. now the ball was with ryans team. a boy named zeek dribbled the ball down court and passed it to ryan for a layup  
lola tried to swipe it again but ryan side steped and left his foot out trying to trip her but she steped over his leg and then he ran up and completed the it was the toon squad's ball elmer ran down court and passed it to wiley then was rushed by zeek so he passed it to bugs then bugs ran up for a layup and then ryan ran up and tried to block the layup but bugs faked it and passed it to lola ran up and dunked it. then lola walked over to bugs and said "i think i'm going to switch out i'm tired ". then elmer tried to stop ryn who was dribbiling down court but ryan knocked him over injuring his left coach then called him to the bench. lola then said "well so much for me sitting out". then bugs told her "don't worry it'l be halftime soon" then she said "i hope so". ryan then shot it but taz caught it and then passed it to bugs, bugs then shot it and made two points. then the halftime buzzer rang. they went to the locker room and the coach then said "well guys were not doing as bad as i thought we would but we have to keep up the work were just abovve a tie right now with 21 to 19. then he left lola was lying on a bench aginst the wall and bugs came over and said "tired yet" then she said "are you kidding i'm exhausted".

they sat there for about twenty minutes bugs stared at her. "what?" she asked, then bugs said " your increadible" then lola said laughing "why do you say that" then bugs said "because your very determined to win". lola then stood up and grabbed bugs's head and kissed him. then the coach walked in and said "well hello lve birds" lola then abrubtly stopped kissing him and stammered "it' well its not what it seems" then coach higgins said "don't worry i have no reason to report either of you as far as i'm concerened i saw nothing"

the buzzer then rang again then they went back out on the court. bugs jumped up and passed the ball bback to lola. lola then passed it to bugs then bugs passed it to wiley who shot a two pointer. ryan now had the ball and dribbled it down court. wiley and taz rushed him but he spun around wiley and then he dashed away from taz and then he shot it and scored two points. now bugs started out. He dribbled down court then was rushed by zeek. Then he passed it to lola,lola was then rushed by she passed it back to bugs, bugs dribbled arund zeek who came fom he passed it to lola for a layup and she scored three ryans team had the ball ryan ran dribbling the ball. he then was rushed by lola but he tripped her. he then shot a three pointer. then he walked over to lola and said "aw what's the matter doll did you fall" then lola thrusted her palm into his stomach and he fell to the ground" then the coach called her out and said "why did you do that" then she said "i'm sorry sir but he tripped me then he mocked me" then the coach said "either way your'e sitting out for the remainder" the game ended soon after that with bugs slam dunking it. the final score was 31 to 29. lola ran over to her cheering teammates they got to talking and elmer said "lets celebrate at the coney hut i'll buy" then mr bunny came over and asked lola "do you want to go to the after party or home then lola said "i want to go to the party" then mr bunny said okay i'll drive you" then daffy asked "can i come" elmer said "well your not on the team but if you can pay your way you can join us" then daffy said "okay cool"

bugs lola and daffy arrived at the coney hut later on the whole team was there they had changed "bugs was wearing blue cargo shorts and a black leather vest and lola wore a blue shirt and a black jacket and bluejeans. they all sat and ate chilli dogs and laughed" they were there for an hour and having lot's of fun. elmer then teased bugs "so how many times have you kissed a girl" then lola said "four times" then bugs said are you sure it's four" then lola kissed him elmer then whistled and taz started howling she then said said "it is now" a while later they heard several motorcycles pull up and saw jeff ryan and jack each get off.

ryan walked in and said well if it isn't the little punk and his hottie of a girlfriend" then lola said "what do you want or are you just tring to show us that your even dumber than we thought" then jack growled "shut it doll" then bugs said "yeah buzz off and get out of our grill" then ryan said "okay i'll leave you alone if you agree to a race on motorcycles if not i'll bother you more than i already am" then bug's said "okay but what's in it for me". "simple" ryan said "if you win i'll leave you alone" then bugs said "let's raise the stakes, how about i race you on my moped and if i win we trade vehicles". then ryan said "that's a funny joke man".  
then bugs said "is it a deal" ryan then laughed and said "main street 8:30 be there" then lola said "what are you doing bugs" then bugs said "if i humiliate him enough he will leave us alone for good" then she said "yes but if you loose then it will just get worse" bugs then said "then i guess i can't loose"

after calling lola's father he soon brought bugs's moped and parked it outside the coney hut. bugs went out side and picked up his helmet and adjusted it. then lola came out and said "i wan't to go with you" then bugs said "i know that's why i adjusted the helmet" then lola smiled at bugs. they arrived at the spot at 8:29 and bugs saw jack jeff and ryan. bugs said "what are the rules" then ryan said "it's a street race to the docks and back here other then that there are no rules" then he began counting one two bugs then bolted off. jeff then looked at ryan and said as they sped off "well you did say no rules" then ryan said "shut up, hey you and jack get on both sides of them and make the squemish then. lola said to bugs as she was clenching his wais t tightly "here they come bugs" jack pulled up to the right and jeff to the left. they then began to close in bugs then pulled his break and the two collided ahead of him then he went around him. then jack broke away and came up beside them. he then swung at lola but she ducked it and bugs did to. then bugs pointed ahead. jack then turned to see a semi heading right him. jack turned barely missing it but then his bike spun out of control and he flew off but he was okay. jeff was now bearing down on bugs and lola. bugs then saw a construction site and headed up a ramp and then jeff rammed him into it and got his motor cycle stuck in quick sand bugs was now driving on one of the girders. lola then said "oh my god this is insane bugs saw a virtical girder and said "hold on then he stuck out one arm and they began to drive down it in a corkscrew fassion. once they were at ground level and bugs saw the dock he made it down to the pier and looped around and was heading back. they had not seen ryan for a while then lola heard a motor cycle and turned just in time to see ryan coming down on them bugs swerved and barely dodged the motorcycle ryan then sped up past bugs bugs then pushed a red button and sped up next to ryan then ryan ramed bugs and bugs's moped spun out but bugs then began to drive backwards he then passed ryan ryan's lips dropped bugs then hit his brake and switched it around swiftly then bugs saw the flag man who was porky and passed the point. every one cheered" ryan pulled up and every one laughed sylvester said "you guy's got beat by a moped that's pathetic"  
ryan of course refused to give up his motorcycle bugs then told him "tell you what you can keep it,besides i knew you wouldn't hold up your end of the deal anyway" then ryan finaly agreed to leave them alone. lola then said "that's not fair he won fair and square" they left a while later.


	5. Chapter 5

the next week was amazing. bugs and Lola spent all week together. they worked hard at practice and made a new strategy for basketball. they were having the time of thier coach was very pleased with thier team work. Daffy and porky had joined a club called comic club".the week went by pretty was the end of the day on friday. bugs and lola got on the bus and it took them home. once they got off bugs was walking with lola to her house. they had walked for about a minute when bugs said "hey lola you said you like jazz right" then lola said "yeah". bugs then said "well you see there's a jazz club downtown called the blue bullet and i thought you would like to join me some time" lola then smiled and said "bugs are you asking me on a date" then bugs said "yes yes i am" then she said "what time should i meet you" bugs then said "you dont have to meet me i'll pick you up at 6:30" then lola kissed him on the cheek and said "see you tonight bugs"

The rest of the day bugs spent getting ready for his called and made a reservation for the blue also went to a coat store and bought a black jacket and a blue tie. when he got back home daffy asked him "what's the suit for" bugs then said "my date with lola" daffy then said "oh okay i'm actualy suprised you havent done it sooner" then bugs laughed "yeah i know"

Later that night bugs put on his suit. Then he grabbed the five roses he had bought. and the small box of chocolate's. He then went out to the garage and walked his moped out to the drive way. then granny saw him and asked "where are you going all spiffied up" then bugs said "i've got a date" then granny said "with lola". then bugs answered "yes" then granny said "here" and tossed him the keys to her car. bugs caught them a nd said "thanks alot granny" then granled and said "well you can't possibly take her on a dat with a moped"  
bugs then got into granny's car and took off.

lola was sitting on her couch waiting for bugs when she heard a car door shut she then thought to her self "that might be bugs, wait he doesent drive a car that cant be him". then she heard a knock at the door. bugs was waiting outside the door when lola answered he saw that she was wearing a small black dress and she had a black bow holding her ears. bugs stared at her in amazement. he then said "you look stunning" she then said "thankyou, i must say you look quite dashing your self" then bugs handed her the five roses she said "oh wow bugs there beutiful". Bugs then said "there alright". Then lola said "what do you mean there gourgeous". Then bugs said "they may be gourgeous but they pale in comparrison to you". she smiled and said "wow this is just overwhealming". Then bugs motioned towards the car and said "well should we go" then lola said as she walked to the car "i thought you didn't have a car" then bugs said "it's actualy my neighbors car and i'm just borrowing it" Then he opened the door for her and she got in. bugs then got in the drivers side and they drove off to the blue bullet.

Once they had arrived bugs pulled up to the entrance and let lola out. he then went and parked the he walked up to the entrance they headed inside. they walked up to a podium where a skunk stood. the skunk then said in a french accent "i am pepe lepeau do you have a reservation" bugs then said "it should be under bunny for two" then pepe said "ah yes here you are right this way" then he led them to a group of tables in the middle of the room. He lead them to a table that was two away from the stage. lola then said "i've never been to a jazz club, thankyou bugs" then bugs said "well i couldn't think of a better place for a first date" they talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. thier food came later. lola had ordered carrot stew, and bugs had a carrot filled crecent roll.  
As they ate the pianist began to play. lola then said "oh wow this is one of my favorite songs" then bugs s"aid "well i'm glad to see that your having fun" lola then said "thanks so much bugs this is wonderful". they left about an hour later.

after he dropped off lola ,bugs went home. when he came in the door. he saw daffy was asleep on the then went to next day bugs got up and had a cup of hot chocolate. Once he had finished he went to his livingroom and watched the at lola's, lola was sleeping when her alarm woke her up. she grumbled and raised her hand up and shut it off. the then got up and streched. she then went upstairs. her fathe was sitting at the table reading the news paper. her father then said "good morning sleepy" then lola said "i know i was out kinda late sorry" then her father said "did you have fun?" then lola said "oh it was the best he realy suprised me" then her father said "well then that's all that matters is that you enjoyed yourself" lola's mom then came in the dining room with two plates of carrots and eggs. she then said "i hope your hungry lola because i fixed a big breakfast" then lola said "i am starving" she ate breakfast and then her father said "lola how do you feel about going to the water park today" lola then swallowed a pice of carrot and said "sounds fun i'll get my bathing suit and goggles packed" then her father said "and i want you to call bugs and see if he want's to join us. lola nodded and said "okay cool thanks" she called bugs after she finnished her breakfast. daffy answered "hello" lola then said "hi daffy it's lola is bugs there" then daffy said "yeah sure,hey bug it's for you" bugs swallowed his food and grabbed the phone. "hello" he said. then lola said "hey my folks ad i are going to a water park later and we were wondering if you wanted to go" bugs then said "sure hey daffy is looking at me with sad eyes can he come to" then lola said "um let me ask... yes he can" then bugs told daffy "hey daffy lola says you can go" then daffy asked "go where?" then bugs said "her and her folks have invited us to go to the water park" then daffy said "to a water park? you mean one where little kids run under a fountain" then bugs said "no i mean one where you where a swim suit and go down the tube slides" then daffy said "did you say lola is going to be there?" then bugs answered him "yes" then daffy said "and did you say bathing suit" then bugs said "yes" then daffy said as he took off running. "say no more bugsy old pal" then bugs returned to the phone and said said "what time should i meet you guy's there. then lola said "oh no bugs we'll pick you guys up around 1:00". bugs then hung up he and daffy then got changed into thier swim trunks. daffy then came to the living room with a bag and said "here's the towels and goggles" then bugs said "where's the sunscreen" daffy then said "oh were out of the sun screen" then bugs said "i just bought a whole bottle yesterday" then daffy said "i know i gave it to porky" then bugs said "why did you give him the whole bottle"  
then daffy said "his skin was bright pink and he said he felt hot" then bugs said "daffy porky is a pig" then daffy said "so whats your point" then bugs was really annoyed and said "my point is that his skin is always pink because he is a pig". A while later they heard a knock at the door. bugs answered the door and lola was standing there "are you guy's ready" then bugs said "yes we are" lola then went and got in thier mini van in the second set of seats. daffy then got in the very back seat. bugs then got into the seat next to lola. once they were all buckled in the van pulled away. bugs then asked "um wich waterpark are we going to" then lola said "it's the one just north of our school" then bugs said "oh you mean the roarin wild waters" then lola said "yep that's the one". once they arrived they waited in a long line. "how much is admission" as he was pulling out his wallet. then mr bunny stopped him and said "dont worry about the cost we will pay for you both" once they were inside lola said "well i'm going to go change into my swim suit" then daffy saw a female life gaurd. he then said to bugs "bugs if i start drowning don't worry i'm faking it" then bugs said "why would you want to pretend to drown" daffy then said "so that beautifle life gaurd over there will rescume and give me cpr" then bugs rolled his eyes. lola came out a while later sha had a baby blue bikini on. daffy and bugs both stared but then weresprayed by lola's father with a squirt gun" lola then pulled out some sunblock and was covering her arms with it. she then asked bugs "hey could you put some on my back" bugs then said "sure" after he rubbed sunscreen on her shoulders he asked "could me and daffy use some we ran out". lola then said "go ahead i have two bottles" after everyone had put on sunblock they began to swim daffy was backstroking and swimming very well then lola said "wow daffy your a good swimmer. then daffy said "well i am a duck" daffy then got out of the water and went to the diving board he then jumped off and when he landed he winked at bugs. he then started spurting water and flailing franticly saying "help" and choking up water. the female lifegaurd then dove into the water. she then pulled him to shore daffy was lying there with his tung hanging out as if he was dead. she then pushed on his chest but he did not breathe then she said "we need to do cpr. then daffy got ready. the female lifegaurd then said "jsock he needs cpr" then a huge overweight man came out and said " hang on little budy jsock save you" then daffy gasped and said "i live i'm alive" lola and bugs laughed. bugs then said "hey lola do you want to go an that slide" he pointed to a huge slide that had a corkscrew and was about 75 feet tall. lola then shuttered "um you go ahead and i'll watch" bugs said "oh c'mon dont tell me your scared of a little water" lola then said "its not the water that scare's me its the fact that it's a hundred feet in the air" bugs then said "will you go if i go with you" then lola said "if they allow two people then sure" they then went to the slide. they waited in a short they were allowed to pass they climbed the stairs. then a man said " slide one two or three. bugs said "is there one for two people" the man then handed him a raft and said "that is slide three" lola got in the raft and held onto the ropes bugs then got in across from her. the man then said "are you ready. bugs gave him a thumbs up. the man then pushed them off. they were flying down the slide. lola then said "wow this is fun" bugs then said "i told you" then the raft went down the corkscrew. the raft then went up over a hill and flew up in the air bugs hit his head on top of the tube slide and was unconsious. lola then said "bugs are you okay" he didn't respond "bugs wake up this isn't funny" she repeated. then the raft shot out of the tube bugs was plunged down into the water. lola then dove under and grabbed his arm pulling him up to the surface. she then dragged him to the shallow end and pulled him on to the cement. she then began pushing on his chest. about 5 seconds later bugs spurted water. he then said "what happened" lola then said "you hit your head" then bugs tried to stand up but he immediatly collapsed. "bugs!" lola shouted then a lifegaurd came over and said " did you say he hit his head in the slide" lola then said "yeah and it knocked him out" then lola's parents came over her mom then said "what's going on" the lifegaurd said "we need to call an ambulance" daffy then came up and said "is bugs going to be okay".

the ambulance came about ten minutes later. two paramedics picked bugs up and put him on a strecher and loaded him into the ambulance". lola then said "please let me ride with him i was the one who witnessed what happened" the paramedic said "okay but notify your parent's where you are" he gave her a cell phone and she told them to follow. her parents had a police escort to the hospital. on the way the paramedic was asking her questions "what exactly happened" lola then said "we went down the two person slide and once we hit the bump in the slide the raft flew up into the air and he hit his head on a plastic piece that as sticking out" the paramedic then said " it's okay he's going to be fine" then lola asked "if he's going to be fine then why are we rushing him to a hospital" the paramedic then said "so we can bandage his cut faster and see how deep it is" lola then said " okay".once they got to the hospital they took bugs to a room and a nurse handed lola some papers and said "you'l have to fill out these if you saw the cause of concussion" her parents then came in the room. "is he alright doctor" the doctor then said "he's fine he mainly bumped his head kinda hard but there are no sighns of internal bleeding or brain damage, he will however wake up with a big headache" they all sat there filling out paperwork for about ten minutess when bugs woke up. "oh my head what's going on" then lola said "you had a concussion " then bugs said " so does this mean i wont be going to school tomarrow" then lola said " i'm afraid not the doctor wants you to stay over night and most of tomarrow" then bugs said "well i'm sorry for ruining your day" Lola then said "bugs don't worry about that it's not your fault" then daffy walked in with a get well card. he walked over and gave it to bugs. bugs said "thanks doc" then Lola's father asked the doctor "could we go get some lunch and bring it back here" the doctor said "sure he can still eat solid foods" then Mr bunny said "bugs what do you want for lunch" bugs then said "speedy's sounds good" then Mr bunny said "what's that" then Lola said "it's a little Mexican restaurant by the mall" then he said "oh okay i thought that was a cellphone shop"they all laughed. Mr bunny then said "Lola do you want to go or stay here" Lola then said "I'll stay here with my snuggle bunny" bugs then blushed, he hoped she did not notice though. thankfully for him she didn't. after her folks left Lola said "i'm going to grab a pop from the pop machine" bugs then said "okay". then Lola left. now bugs and daffy were the only ones in the room. daffy then said "are you okay" bugs then said "yeah other than this excruciating headache". daffy then said "you know lola saved you right" then bugs said "yes i am ever grateful to her". Lola came back about ten minutes later. she handed bugs a can of orange soda."thanks Lola" bugs said lola then answered "no problem, here daffy catch" she then tossed it to then droped it "oops" then he picked the can up and was about to open it when bugs said "uh doc i would wait a while" daffy ignored him and when he opened it it sprayed all over his and bugs laughed."i told you" bugs said. then daffy said "your despicable". lola's parents came a little while a later. soon after they ate a male nurse came in and said "i'm sorry but you guy's are going to have to leave so Mr bunny can sleep. Lola then kissed im on the forehead and said see you later bugs. once they left the male nurse said to bugs "your a lucky guy" then bugs said with a sly grin "i am arent i".


	6. Chapter 6

the next day lola went to the bus stop she was the only one there. "i wonder where daffy is" she said to her self. the bus rolled up a little bit later. once she stepped on she went to the same seat on the right.  
the bus then pulled up to the next and jeff stepped on. then jack said "well look who's all alone now" then jeff said "aww so sad". then lola said "do you want something or are you just wasting your time as usual" then jeff said "i don't think you recognize the problem your in right now doll" then lola said "don't call me doll" then jeff said "oh i can call you what ever i want because bugs isn't here to protect you" then lola kicked him in the groin and grabbed his shirt and said "what makes you think i need him to protect me" then she pushed him back in his seat.

the rest of the day went by pretty went to her math class first and the teacher asked "where's bugs at" lola then said "he's in the hospital because of a concussion" the teacher then said "oh my gosh is he okay" lola then said "yeah he's fine the doctor just wanted to keep him over night just to make sure". she was working on a problem when the bell then handed in the worksheet to the teacher and left. the rest of the day teachers asked about the end of the day lola was she got home her father asked her "how was your day" then she plopped down on the couch and said "ugh long with out bugs there". then her father said "well do you want to see him now or later" lola then jumped and said "now if we can" they soon left a while later.

once they arrived at the hospital,they went to bugs's room he had a neck brace on was sleeping lola went over and nudged him and said "bugs were here" he woke up "huh what" he said. then lola said "what's with the neck brace" bugs then said "the doctor wanted me to ware it to keep my head from moving to much" then lola said "oh okay so your neck is fine he just doesent want you moving your head too much" then bugs said "exactly" lola's father then said "well i've signed the paper work are we ready to go" bugs then hopped out of bed and said "i'm ready" then the doctor came over and said "i'll take that neck brace off tomarrow afternoon" they left a little while later . "are you hungry" lola's father asked. "are you kidding i'm starving the food there is awful".

they decided to go to mc donalds for burgers. bugs ordered a double cheeseburger. lola had a single cheeseburger with tomatoes and lettuce. her father had a big mac. "so how was your day at school" bugs asked. lola then said "it was long and boring" then bugs said "isnt it always" lola then answered "well when your there at least i have someone to talk to" then bugs said "you mean daffy isn't good enough to talk to" then lola said "he wasn't there" then bugs said "oh well then thankyou for the compliment". then bugs picked up his cheese burger but couldn't see to feed himself "here let me get that for you" lola said. then she picked up his hamburger and put it to his mouth. "well this is embarasing" bugs said. then lola said "you'd do the same for me right" lola said then bugs said"well if you put it like that then you've got a point" her father then said "i'll take that off of you myself tomarrow if you want it off" then bugs said"sure thanks doc".

later that night lola then walked with bugs up the stairs . she said "daddy is it okay if bugs stays here tonight" then her father chuckled and said "well that was the plan anyway" then bugs said "you guys don't have to". mr bunny said "oh c'mon bugs we don't mind if you spend the night" then bugs said "well okay but where will i sleep" mr bunny then said "well you can sleep on the fouton" then bugs pointed at the couch and said "oh that's a fouton" lola then said "yep and it's pretty comfy" lola and mr bunny went over and flipped out the bed part of the fouton. bugs then got on the bed and lola handed him a pillow. he then layed it behind his head and propped himselfup. then lola's father said "well you two can watch a movie if you want but keep it down i'm going to bed" lola then said "okay goodnight dad" she then walked over to a cabinet and asked bugs "is there any movie that you would like to watch" bugs then said "well you can watch what ever you want it doesent realy matter to me" lola then said okay i'll put in twilight. after she put it in she walked over and grabbed a blanket off of a shelf and threw it over bugs then she got in next to bugs and bugs said "oh you want to lay next to me" then lola said "well yes i mean where did you think i would watch the movie, on the floor" then bugs said "oh okay so what's this movie about" lola then said "well it's about this cute vampire guy named edward and he finds his true love bella and she's a human" bugs then says "wait wait wait she's in love, with a vampire" then lola said "yes but he protects her" then lola pressed play. about a fourth the way through the movie lola said "wow this is such a romantic movie,do you like it bugs, bugs" she looked over and he was snoring. she decided to turn off the movie and snuggle up next to him. she fell asleep later.

the next morning lola's father came in and woke them up "rise and shine love birds time for school". lola got up and stretched" bugs then sat up and tried to yawn but the neck brace kept him from doing so. then he said "could you take this thing off of me" mr bunny then came over and lossened the strap in the back and took it off his neck. then bugs crakked his neck and said "ahh thats much better" bugs then asked "um do you have anything that would fit me" then lola said "actualy while you were in the hospital we went over to your house and got your clothes" then she tossed him a bag. "thanks" bugs said. bugs went and changed in the bathroom and lola in her bedroom. they then went and sat down at the table. mr bunny then came in and sat down two chocolate poptarts."sorry i didn't have time to make you guys a real breakfast" mr bunny said. "it's okay dad this is just fine".after they ate mr bunny left. lola and bugs then got there stuff and left for the bus met daffy along the way. "where did you go last night" he asked bugs. then lola said "i left you a message saying that he was at my house" then daffy said "oh i guess i forgot to check the answering machine". the bus pulled up a littlebit later.

the whole day went by fast and nothing realy the buss ride home lola said "i completely forgot about spring break" then bugs said "but hey we have the rest of this week all of next week away from school" then lola got a text message it read "hey cos how are you doing the family campers reunion is tomarrow through next sunday hope you come" then lola said "oh our reunion cool i'l have to remind my dad" then bugs said "what reunion" lola then answered "oh you dont know that's right, well every year during spring break i go camping with my 6 cousins and my aunts and uncle's as well as my grandma" then bugs said "you have seven cousins?" then lola said  
'yeah theres maddy she's five,then theyres jenny,cassandra,smantha,madison,and jessica. then bugs asked "what things do you guys do" then lola said "fishing,swimming in the lake,campfire stories, its a blast" then bugs says "wow that sounds like fun" then lola said "it is, hey you should come if they will let you"

once they got back bugs went with lola to her house. she talked to her father and asked if bugs could father then said "well that's up to your cousins" Lola then said "okay bugs i'll have to introduce you to them in the RV when it comes tomarrow. bugs went home. once he came in the door daffy said "so how was your night at lola's" then bugs said "fine i guess" then he went and grabbed some clothes and went to leave "where are you going bugs" daffy asked. "I'm spending the night at lola's house again because i might be going on a camping trip with her six cousins" then daffy asked "are her cousins girls" bugs then said "yes" then daffy said as bugs walked out "all of them" then bugs nodded and left. daffy then said "camping huh, i'll have to see if i can sneek in on the trip"


End file.
